Twelve Snape Days of Christmas
by Esrelda Snape
Summary: Severus Snape hates the Christmas season. He hates everything about it, and always has since he was young. Watch what happens when a secret admirer tries to change his mind. Will he change his tune and have a happy Christmas for once?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! and happy holidays all. I've read quite a few nice holiday fics this week both here and on wattpad. I was loafing around wattpad working on a story that doesn't fit here because it's not a fanfiction, when I came across a holiday challenge. I decided to enter this challenge, not caring if I win, and decided that my story was good enough to share with you. Enjoy this little Christmas gift from me. :D**

**~Chapter 1 The First Day of Christmas~**

It was the Christmas season, and to his great displeasure and annoyence, all of the muggle born students and the half blood students were roaming the halls and corridores of Hogwarts singing annoying muggle Christmas carols. On that particular day he had managed to get one of the most annoying songs stuck in his head, and if that wasn't bad enough the staff members were bombarding him with Christmas cookies and other sweets in an attempt to lighten his mood.

One night he was patroling the snow covered grounds when he thought that he saw a woman with long white hair, dressed in white and gold robes standing at the edge of the black lake. He stalked up behind her to question her as to why she was there, but before he could get too close there was a blinding blast of snow that swirled around her and blocked her from view. When the snow cleared the woman was gone. He walked back inside thinking that perhaps he was tired and had imagined the woman, and was in need of sleep.

As he settled himself in bed that night he couldn't help but think that the woman looked oddly familiar to him. As he drifted off to sleep his dreams were filled with visions of a white haired girl whom he had loved almost as much as Lilly. She laughed and danced in his dreams as she spoke to him in his dreams.

~_Dream Sequence~_

_"Oh, Severus, don't you just love this time of year?" asked Angel Malfoy as she laughed and spun around in the deep snow._

_"Not really, Angel. I come from a poor family, and so I'm lucky to get something as simple as a winter coat that hasn't already been worn by someone else." grumbled thirteen year old Severus Snape._

_"Don't you get it, Severus? Its not the presents that you get or give to others! It's being around family and friends and showing them that you love them." said Angel as she stopped spinning and smiled sweetly at him._

_"I don't have anyone here that cares about me enough to want me with them on Christmas, so why should I bother?" snapped Severus._

_"That's a lie and you know it. My big brother Lucius cares about you, and so do I." said Angel with a sparkle in her silver eyes._

_"You're big brother only feels sorry for me, and takes pity on me because I made friends with you." said Severus leaning against a trunk of a tree. Angel arched a delicate eyebrow and walked up to him until she was standing nose to nose with him._

_"That may or may not be true about my brother, but I feel differently towards you, and can prove it." she said as she flicked her wand over his head. Golden sparks floated around him momentarily than suddenly she leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his lips, before pulling away quickly and sending a snow ball flying for his stunned face._

_The world went white around him as if he were caught in the middle of a blizzard. He couldn't see anything. Suddenly he heard a soft somewhat familiar voice calling to him. "Severus Snape, have you forgotten? I love you, you foolish man. No blood status can change that. Wake up now my beloved Severus." ordered the voice as if it were in the room with him._

_~End Dream Sequence~_

Severus awoke with a jump and reached for his wand. He then blinked in shock to find that there was a small potted fig tree with what looked like a snow phoenix perched on his dresser. As he stood up from his bed the phoenix fluttered over to him and dropped a letter into his hands. He ripped open the letter and frowned at it's contents in shock.

_"Dear Severus Snape,_

_The passage of time has not dulled my feelings of love for you. it is now twelve days until Christmas and I have decided that I shall send you a gift every day until Christmas to get you into the spirit of things. Do not bother questioning the staff of Hogwarts, because none of them have anything to do with this. It is between you and I only. Your gifts are not returnable. _

_All my love,_

_Your Secret Admirer." Severus read the letter over three more times before he looked up at the phoenix which began to sing happily. _

Then the song popped into his head again. "On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a Phoenix and a fig tree." he sang softly to himself as he stroked the snowy white phoenix's soft feathers. "I don't know who sent you to me, but I'd prefer it if you stayed here in my quarters. Humm, you need a proper name. What do you think about Lilly?" he asked the phoenix.

The phoenix ruffled her feathers and squawked in annoyance. "No, not your cup of tea? Okay how about we call you Angel?" he asked the bird hoping for a different reaction. The phoenix trilled prettily and flew onto his shoulder and leaned against his head lovingly. "Okay, then Angel it is. Please stay here. I don't want anyone to hurt you." he said as he stroked the birds feathers happily.

**A/N Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoy your early Christmas gift. Please leave your thoughts, if you'd like. Chapter 2 will be up next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's chapter two of your Snape Gift. :D**

**~Chapter 2 The Second Day of Christmas~**

For the rest of the day Severus couldn't stop wondering who had sent him the letter and the snow phoenix with the fig tree. Further more how did they know that he even liked figs for that matter. His mind was in a blur for that entire day as he watched the girls from Beauxbatons and the boys from dunstrang mingle with the students of Hogwarts.

Madame Maxien and her deputy headmistress Angelic Miericules walked passed him in the corridore on the way to the great hall for lunch chatting amiabley in french. There was just something oddly familiar about the deputy headmistress that he just couldn't place his finger on at the moment. She was tall and elegant, and very nice to look at. For a moment she paused and looked directly at him as if dareing him to peer into her mind, but before he could move or even think for that matter, she turned away and laughed softly at something that Madam Maxien had said to her.

The students that day were in the mood to hum that annoying song that was now stuck in his head ever since the night before, and it put him into a bad mood again. His only light for the end of the day was the fact that he had his new snow phoenix Angel waiting for him back in his living quarters. After deducting ten points from Potter in potions class he was in a better mood for most of the day until he finally got to return to his quarters and found that someone on the staff had placed a small Christmas tree beside his favorite chair, and had hang up a green and silver stocking on the mantle of his fireplace.

Angel was purched in the tree near the top with her long tail feathers floating down the tree. She trilled happily when she saw him, and flew up into the air over the tree making a small flury of snowflakes fall over the tree, where it clung to the branches, making the tree look as if it were outside. Severus smiled at his phoenix wishing that he had the proper cauldrons to brew a potion using phoenix tears.

After he ate his dinner and went on patrol for that night he retired to his bed and began to dream again about Angel Malfoy.

~_Dream Sequence~_

_Angel sat in the Slytherin common room humming a Christmas carol to herself as she cut paper snowflakes to hang all over the common room to decorate it._

_"Hi there Severus, I'm making snowflakes do you want to help?" she asked lookeing up at him with pleeding silver eyes._

_"Angel, you do realize that you are a witch and can do that with magic, don't you?" he asked giving her a puzzled look._

_"Yeah, I know, but this is more fun!" _

_"And it's alwo more messy." interrupted Lucius as he popped up from under a large pile of paper snowflakes and dusted them off of his robes._

_"Hay, Luce, you promised that you'd help." frowned Angel when she noticed that her big brother was attempting to get away._

_"I know little sister, but I've got my N.E.W.T.'s to study for. Can't Severus help you instead of me?" he asked giving his sister a puppy dog look._

_"He can help, but you know that neet charm that makes so many more than I do. Please don't go yet." he pleeded._

_"I'll help you hang them up after dinner." said Lucius as he left the room with his bag for the silence of the library._

_Severus sat down on the floor with Angel and grabbed some paper and scissors to make paper snowflakes with his friend. "You really get into this holiday, don't you?" he asked with a smirk on his face._

_"Yes, it's great fun just spending time with friends and family, don't you think?" she asked with a light blush on her cheeks._

_"Angel, I need to talk to you about yesterday." said Severus noticing her blush and thinking back to the other day when she had kissed him._

_"What about the other day?" asked Angel looking up into his black eyes._

_"Why did you kiss me? There wasn't any mistletoe." he said._

_"It's simple, I kissed you because I love you, and I always kiss people that I love." stated Angel smiling sweetly._

_"Yes, but why do you love me?" he asked._

_"Because I just do, isn't that good enough of you?" asked Angel as she got to her feet and waved her wand making all of the paper snowflakes float into teh air and hover there._

_"No, I just don't understand why you love me." said Severus as the world around him went blinding white as if he were surrounded by a snow storm and he heard the soft somewhat familiar voice. "Severus Snape wake up now." ordered the voice._

_~End Dream Sequence~_

Severus awoke again for the second night in a row and flicked his wand to find two rare golden tylenium cauldrons sitting on his trunk at the foot of his bed and his phoenix Angel purched on his foot with a letter in her beak. She trilled softly as he took the note and began to read it to himself.

"_Dearest Severus Snape,_

_I see that you like your phoenix and your fig tree. Here is yet another gift to show you how much I love you. Please enjoy the Tylenium cauldrons._

_All my love,_

_Your secret admirer." _Severus folded the letter and inspected the new cauldrons. He just couldn't believe his luck.

The next day was Saturday so he decided to go into his lab and see what he could make with his new cauldrons and the help of his phoenix. As he worked Angel sat on his shoulder and trilled happily while he sang to himself. "On the send day of Christmas my true love gave to me two Tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree."

**A/N Thanks for reading, please leave a review if you'd like Merry Christmas you, all. Chapter 3 is up next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's chapter 3. Hope you are enjoying your gift so far.**

**~Chapter 3 The Third Day of Christmas~**

Severus was happily brewing in his new cauldrons when a school owl fluttered down a mail shoot that led into his lab and landed on the table beside his cauldron with a letter in it's beak. "Of all the insufferable things to happen when I'm actually enjoying myself. Who in Merlins name is this from?" he grumbled as he ripped into the letter and read it angrily.

"_Dear Professor Severus Snape,_

_You are invited to what the muggles call an ugly Christmas Sweater party. The party is to take place tomorrow in the great hall. All students, staff, and guests are encoraged to wear an ugly christmas sweater. If you do not have one, I will be happy to transfigure you one. Your attendence wearing a sweater is mandatory._

_Sincerley, _

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." _Severus grumbled to himself and tossed the letter into the trash bin.

"The old man has cracked if he thinks that I'm wearing anything like that, or attending for that matter." said Severus to Angel as she looked at him with a funny expression in her silver eyes. "Don't look at me like that. I don't even own any ugly Christmas sweaters. The last time that I went to one of those parties was when I was thirteen at Malfoy Manor. I still can't believe that I let her talk me into going home with her and her brother." said Severus as he placed his potion into stasis and exited his lab for the night.

That night when he want to bed he drempt about ugley Christmas sweaters and parties with the Malfoy family.

_~Dearm Sequence~_

_Severus sat alone in the common room wondering how he was going to get away from James Potter and the Marauders over the Christmas holidays when Angel Malfoy entered the common room and plopped down on the sofa beside him. "Hello, Severus, can I ask you a question?" she asked with a soft smile on her pink lips._

_"Sure Angel, what's on your mind?" asked Severus as he looked into her silver eyes. _

_"My big brother and I are going home for Christmas break and my mother told me that I could invite one of my friends to spend the holiday with me at home. Would you like to come home with Lucius and I, and spend Christmas with us?" she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. _

_"I don't know! Are you sure that it's alright with your family?" asked Severus nurvously._

_"Severus if it weren't okay with our family my sister wouldn't have asked you to join us." said Lucius as he entered the common room and plopped down on the sofa on the other side of his sister and her friend._

_"Besides, our parents always throw these boring parties and expect for us to attend. It would be nice if my little sister had a friend to make the party more fun for her." said Lucius thoughtfuly._

_"Okay, as long as your parents won't mind, I guess I'll go home with the two of you." said Severus gibbing in. Angel smiled happily. As they left the school grounds for Hog's Made station James Potter, and his friends noticed ._

_"Hay, Snivelous, I didn't know that your parents wanted you for Christmas?" laughed Sirius Black._

_"No, no, they don't want him for Christmas, that's why he's being sent to an orphanage this year." laughed James Potter._

_"He's not going to any such place. It just so happens that he's a guest of my family for the holidays. Perhaps if you were more friendly, I would have invited you and your friends to come, as well. Oh wait aminute, I forgot no wearewolves allowed." snapped Lucius narrowing his eyes at the other boys._

_At the Malfoy's home Severus awoke on the evening of Christmas eave to find a simply gastly black sweater with magicly moving reindeer prancing around it pulling father Christmas's bright red sleigh. He searched the room for something else to wear but was unable to find his shirts or sweaters. There was a knock at his door and he ripped it open to Lucius standing there wearing an equally gastly Christmas sweater with a dark blue background and magically dancing snowmen having a snowball fight ._

_"If I'm stuck wearing this, than you're going to wear that." said Lucius as he wrenched the sweater from Severus's hands and pulled it down over his head._

_"No, please stop! I'm not wearing that." he screamed as Lucius wrestled him into the sweater._

_"you both think that what you have to wear is bad? At least you're not a girl who is forced to wear this god's awful thing." said Angel as she stepped out of her room wearing a floor length sweater dress that was white with holly berries around the trim of the neck line, sleeves, and the bottom. with a green satin sash tied behind her back. Sticking out of her back was a set of feathery white wings and a golden sparkly hailo that floated above her head. _

_"Wow, Angel, you look like an Angel." laughed Lucius as he sank to his knees in laughter._

_"Looks can be dicieving big brother." she said as she quickly stepped up to him and gave him a swift kick to his boy bits. Lucius's howels of laughter quickly turned into howels of pain as he grabbed his crotch and rolled on the ground in pain. Severus cringed in pain and covered his crotch protectively as he backed away from the angry witch._

_The dream whent white and Severus could hear the woman's voice. "Severus Snape, Wake up now, please!" _

_~End Dream Sequence~_

Severus woke up and looked around to find three of the ugliest Christmas sweaters folded neetly at the foot of his bed and a letter in Angel's beak. He took the letter and stroked Angel's head as he read over it.

_"Dearest Severus Snape,_

_I am glad to see that you are enjoying the Tylenium Cauldrons and the Phoenix and the fig tree. I have heard that there is going to be an ugly sweater party tonight in the great hall of Hogwarts. Brings back memories doesn't it? I figured that you wouldn't have any ugly sweaters of your own, so I got you three of them to choose from. Wear them in good health and don't kick anyone in thier man bits if they are stupid enough to laugh at you, as I can assure you that they will be equally dressed to impress._

_All my love,_

_Your Secret Admirer."_

Severus folded the note and unfolded the sweaters one at a time to get a look at them. There was a red one that looked like would make it look like he was dressed like father Christmas. He scowled and tossed it into the chair on the other side of his room. "Honestly whoever sent this is simply mad. I'd never live down wearing something like that in a school full of students." he said to Angel the phoenix as she watched him.

He unfolde the next ugly Christmas sweater that looked like it was made out of the needles of a christmas tree. it had bobbles, and other decorations on it that if he had chosen to wear it would make him look like a christmas tree. "There's no way in Merlin's name that I'm wearing this one either." he growled as he tossed the green sweater on top of the red one accross the room.

The last sweater in the pile seemed more simple. It was white with red and green holly berries around the edges of the colar, sleeves, and the bottom hem. It reminede him of the sweater dress that Angel Malfoy had been forced into wearing all of those years ago, and he chuckled to himself as he pulled it on over his head and looked into the mirror at his reflection.

As he looked into the mirror he gasped as a pair of white angel's wings sprouted from teh back of the sweater and a sparkling golden hailo appeared over his head. He tried to rip the sweater off but it simply wouldn't budge. "Oh, this is simply wonderful. It figures that my secret admirer would enchant the cursed sweater to not come off. Perhaps, I'm better off just wearing it for the day. Maybe it will come off when I'm ready for bed tonight." said Severus as Angel flew around the room trilling happily.

As he entered the great hall later that night for the party he couldn't help singing another verse of the song that was stuck in his head. "On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree."

**A/N Thanks for reading please leave a review if you'd like. Chapter 4 is up next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4 The Fourth Day of Christmas~**

As he entered the great hall that night for the ugly sweater party everyone gasped when Severus entered the room. The students all watched as he stalked up the isle between house tables sneering at them all and daring them to utter even a chuckle. He scanned the staff table and found that Lady Angelic the deputy headmistress of Beauxbatons was also wearing something simular to what he had gotten himself stuck in.

Deciding that perhaps his didn't look as bad as her's did, he took a seat beside her and preyed that he wouldn't get tangled in her wings, which were much larger than his were. "Ello, Professer Snape. Did you wake up stuck in your ugly sweater as well?" she asked in a soft French accent.

"No, thank Merlin, but the instant that I put this thing on it sprouted wings and a hailo and wouldn't come off." he answered looking her up and down critically.

"Zan you should consider yourself very lucky. I susspect zat zis is some kind of joke played by one of my students. I was unlucky enough to wake up dressed like this." she said gesturing down at her dress. Severus examined her dress thoroughlly.

Her dress was a floor length dress that was white with green and silver trimming around the neck line,the edges of the sleeves and the bottom hem. and her giant white wings were as long as she was tall. Above her head also floated a sparkling golden hailo.

"Well, at least you're looks good on you with your lovely pale skintone, and your light hair color. One could easily believe that you were an honest to goodness angel. Unlike me, I don't fit the look." smirked Severus.

After the awful party was over Severus returned to his quarters and preyed that the gastly sweater would come off. He pulled and tugged and sighed in relief as the sweater finally came off and over his head. "Gods Angel, this was a retched day. I just know that I'll never be able to live this one down. At least my sweater wasn't as bad as Lady Angelic's though. I would have hexed everyone in the school if I had been unlucky enough to wake up in this sweater.

He went to bed that night after patrole and drempt of Angel Malfoy again.

~_Dream Secqence~_

_Severus sat alone under his favorite tree beside the black lake and opened his text book as he waited for Angel Malfoy or her older brother Lucius to show up. He was supposed to go with them to thier home for Christmas that year, and was for once in his life excited about getting to spend the holiday away from James and his annoying friends._

_He looked up from his book when her heard the sounds of bells jingling, and looked up into Angel's silver eyes. Before he could think she lept forward and kissed him four times in quick succession. The dream went white and he heard the woman's voice, calling to him. "Severus Snape wake up now!"_

_~End Dream Sequence~_

Severus awoke and stretched sleepily before he noticed his phoenix sitting yet again on his feet with a letter in her beak. He took the letter and opened it as he patted Angel's head lovingly.

"_Dearest Severus Snape,_

_I am glad that you got a laugh out of the sweaters, enjoyed the tylenium cauldrons, and like the phoenix and the fig tree. Today I've left for you four tokens of my love._

_All my love,_

_Your Secret Admirer."_

Wondering what his admirer had left for him this time, he got to his feet and searched the room. Finding nothing in his bedroom his searched the rest of his quarters. Still finding nothing he entered his bathroom to prepare for the morning and the classes that he had to teach that day, and that's when he saw it.

He screamed in shock when he looked into his bathroom mirror to shave. On both of his cheeks, and on his forehead above each black eyebrow, was a perfectly shaped set of lips. the bottom lip was green and the top lip was ruby red. He staired at himself as he turned on the hot water tap and grabbed a rag and some soap and attempted to scrub the lipstick off of his face.

He scrubbed and scrubbed until his face began to hurt, and then threw the rag accross the room in rage. "What the hell kind of spell is this? If I find out that the Weasley twins are behind this they'll be in detention until they're graduation day." he snarled. He shaved and showered quickly hoping that the lipstick would dissappear, but no use. He had now missed breakfast and was about to be late to teach his first class of dunderheads.

As he exited his quarters into his office he grabbed as many books on enchantments as he could carry and stalked into his classroom with the song yet again stuck in his head. "On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree."


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5 The Fifth Day of Christmas~**

Severus entered the classroom with his arms loaded down with books and slammed the books down onto his desk, before glaring at fourth year Slytherins and Gryffindores. "Any of you who are stupid enough to comment or even let fly a single snigger or giggle, will earn detention through the end of the year. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" he snarled as he flicked his wnad at the black board.

"Yes, sir!" chorused the class in unison as they attempted not to stair at thier professor. As if the hysterical sweater that he wore the night before wasn't funny enough this was a whole new quiddich game.

"Your assignment is on the black board. I expect to find perfectly brewed potions placed on my desk by the end of class or the one's who fail will get not only a failing grade for today, but will also earn themselves and the class an essay on four feet of parchment on why it is bad manners to snigger of laugh at your potions professor." snapped Severus as he took a seat at his desk and began to scour the books for a solution to his problem.

As the day went on he found no solution and decided to seek out the aid of Filius Flitwick. He found the little man just as he was leaving his class room to head down to lunch and bustled him back into his classroom flicking his wand to lock the door and place silencing wards up so that they would not be over heard. Not that it was any use. By now over half of the student body had seen his face, and the entire school knew about it.

"Severus, I had wondered why we didn't see you at breakfast. Obviously the lady that you were with teh other night was quite taken with you." said Filius as he pointed up at Severus's face.

"Filius, please, you know as well as I do that I don't have time for such rubbish." said Severus crossing his arms.

"The company of a lovely lady is not rubbish. I am curious though, if you weren't with a lady last night, why is your face covered in lipstick, and why haven't you washed it off yet?" asked Filius

"I woke up with this, this, mess on my face. I tried to wash it off. I scrubbed and even used every charm, and potion that I could think of but nothing worked. You've got to help me." said Severus singing to his knees so that Filius could get a closer look at his face.

"Humm, this is very interesting indeed." said Filius as he cast several diagnostic charms at Severus to see what was causing the lipsitck to remain on Severus's face. "According to my tests, the lipstick is real. it is charmed to not come off until the lady that kissed you kisses you again. Have you tried washing your face in phoenix tears?" asked Filius.

Severus hadn't thought of trying that. "I'm sure that if you spoke with Professor Dumbledore about it that he could ask Faux to give you some of his tears." suggested Filius.

"Noway, am I going to let anyone other than my students see me like this. Albus is a nosey old fool, who wouldn't stop questioning me about which woman kissed me. I can handle this on my own. Thanks for attempting to help me." said Severus as he got to his feet and left the charms professor in his classroom with a puzzled expression on his face.

He decided to skip lunch in the great hall and instead opted to eat alone in his quarters. He rushed down to his quarters hoping that Angel would give him some of her tears or perhaps he still had some left from his experiments. He rushed first into his private lab and found to his dismay that he had used all of the phoenix tears that Angel had given him. "No bother really, I can simply ask Angel for some more." he muttered to himself as he entered his rooms through the secret door.

When he got to his rooms to his shock and dismay he found that Angel was not in his quarters. "Surely she couldn't have fit up the flap that the mail owls came through?" he thought as he looked up at the hole in the ceiling. He ordered one of his house elves to bring his lunch to his quarters and ate in silence as he awaited the return of his phoenix.

"No creature enjoys being confined. Perhaps she simply desired to spread her wings a bit. It is snowing again, and it would be the perfect cover for her." he thought as the bell rang out and signaled that it was now time for him to teach the second half of the day. He growned inwardly as he entered his classroom and threatened his class for the seventh time that day.

He arrived later that day after atending his classes and handing out detentions to Filtch to handle in his place, and rushed back to his quarters. To his relief Angel was back on her perch. He rushed to her and knelt in front of her. "Angel please may I have another phail of your tears. I used the other one that you gave me in potions that I'm brewing in my new cauldrons. I simply must try and get these lipstick stains off of my face." he pleeded as he gazed into the phoenix's silver eyes.

Suddenly he gasped as the phoenix's voice, or what he thought was it's voice entered his mind as he gazed into it's eyes. "_I am sorry master Snape, but I am too happy to cry at this moment. Besides you are not injured, and your life is not threatened. I know that you with to attempt to wash your face in my tears but, trust me the stuff that the human's call lipstick will be gone when you awaken in the morning." _trilled the phoenix before nestling her head under her wing tiredly.

"I hope that you are right." he muttered as he decided to go to bed early. As he silpped into a deep restful sleep he began to dream again.

~_Dream Sequence~_

_"Oh, my darling Severus you are so silly. Do you not remember the last time that I kissed you?" asked the woman's voice in the bright whitness that made up his dream. "I told you that I loved you, and I meant it. but since you insist, I shall help you clean my lipstick from your face. Wake up my beloved, Severus Snape, wake up now!" said the voice._

_~End Dream Sequence~_

Severus awoke to find Angel sitting on his knees this time wjith a purple pouch sitting before her and a letter in her beak. He sat up and gave Angel a quizicle look before he took the letter from her, and tore it open to read it.

_"My Dearest Severus Snape,_

_"I had hoped that the last gift would help you remember me, but since it hasn't I am sorry that it was not as well reieved as the other gifts. Please enjoy your next gift and use it well._

_All my love, _

_Your Secret Admirer"_

Severus grabbed the purple pouch and dumped it out onto his lap. Inside were five golden keys and a note from the goblins and Gringots Wizarding Bank.

"_Dear Mr. S. Snape, _

_You are now the owner of volts five hundred, five hindred and one, five hundred and two, five hundred and three, and five hundred and four and all of the contents within. Enclosed are your keys and a detailed list of your holdings._

_Sincearly, _

_Grip Plank, Goblin volt management."_

Severus quickly read over the lists and his eyes bolged at the wealth of not only gallions but an entire library of rare and hard to find potions books. He walked to breakfast and through the rest of the day with a spring in his step as he sang to himself the song that was now certain not to leave his mind anytime today. "On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, five Ginggots keys, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree."


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6 The Sixth Day of Christmas~**

Severus was in a wonderful mood by now and was wondering exactly who his admirer could be. It was apperant that they were not a student, becuase he just couldn't see a student kissing him or giving him five Graingots volts. He knew that becuase of the lipstick that it had to be a woman, so he scanned the faces and eyes of every woman that he saw that day for just a hint as to who was responsible for his gifts.

He preyed that it wasn't Syble Trevlani or Merlin save him Minerva, professor Sprout, or Healer Poppy Pomfrey. Professor Sinistra or Madam Hooch weren't too bad looking as women went, but the notes did say that the woman wasn't from Hogwarts. He then turned his gaze upon Madam Maxine her deputy headmistress and the hand full of professors that they had brought with them,

"Surely, it couldn't be one of them. I've never met any of them until the this year, so how could any of the know me well enough to admire me?" he questioned inn his mind. As he sat and mused over which lady could be his admirer his day seemed to slip away. He slid into bed later that night and fell asleep In his dreams he heard the sound of a woman's voice singing Christmas carols. Than he heard the woman's voice calling to him.

"_Wake up Severus Snape."_

He woke up and looked around to see another note in Angel's beak as she sat on hisknees. He took the note and read it.

_"Dearest Severus Snape, _

_You will find your next gift in your favorite chair._

_All my love, _

_Your Secret Admirer"_

Severus got up and went to his favorite chair. sitting in his chair was six scrolls that turned out to be Salazar Slytherin's favorite potions to brew. As he went through the rest of his day, if sang the instant song in his head. "On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Six Slytherin scrolls, five Gringots key, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, and a phoenix and a fig tree."


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7 The Seventh Day of Christmas~**

Severus's mood was improving every day that he recived a new gift from his secret amirer. He was starting to wish that he knew who she was so that he could ask her to attend the Yule ball with him. Granted he wasn't much of a dancer, but he would make an effort since the woman was going out of her way to make him happy.

He coulden't wait to get back to his quarters to read over Slytherin's scrolls and brew the potions. He smiled for the entire day as he thought of what he would discover the entire day, which managed to shock and surprise the students and the other staff, because he seemed even more happy, As his patrole came to an end he retired to his rooms and read over the scrolls. Some of the potions needed rare ingredients that he regretable did not have in his personal stores.

He sighed and put his scrolls away as he slid into his be for the night. As sleep took hin, the song sang on in his head. and the woman's voice stopped singing, to address him. "Severus, wake up my love!"

Severus awoke to find Angel purched on his wrist as it lay on his bed. In her beak was yet again a note. At the foot of his bed there was seveb large flat boxes wrapped in green paper with silver ribbon. He opened the note and read .

_"Dearest Severus Snape,_

_I love to dance. I would love to see you in some other color beside black. Since the Yule ball is drawing near, I figured that you should have a choice in some nice dress robes. Don't look for me, I promise that I'll come to you._

_All my love, _

_Your Secret Admirer."_

Severus rolled off of his bed and ripped into the seven boxes one at a time placing each of them onto a hanger and hanging it so that he could see them all. All of the robes were in various shades of green with either black or silver trim and embroidery. They were all made of the finest silk. He liked them all and was going to have a hard time choosing which one that he wanted to wear.

As he went through his day his smile grew larger, and he hummed the song that was stuck firmly in his head loud enough for others to hear him. "On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven sets of dress robes, Six Slytherin Scrolls, five Gringots keys, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree."


	8. Chapter 8

**~Chapter 8 The Eighth Day of Christmas~**

By now Severus was day dreaming about dancing with his mystery woman in his favorite set of dress robes that she had given to him. He had chosen a dark forest green set of robes with black edging around the sleeves, the stiff colar, and the bottom hem. Around the black edging was embroidered silver snakes, He even planned on perhaps pulling his hair back with a silver ribbon.

Severus was now outwardly singing in a soft whisper the song that was taking over his mind. He was even much nicer to his students in class. which made them al believe that he was under some kind of spell or someting. Even the staff were now starting to notice his change in mood. He even volinteered to help decorate for teh Yule ball and teach the Slytherins how to dance, and save Minerva the time and trouble.

Unfortunately there were more boys than girls in Slytherin house, so there were at least six boys that would have no dance partners. He was about to instruct them to dance with each other, when there was a light knock at the door of the large room that they were working in. He flicked his wand to open the door, and six girls from Beauxbatons entered the room followed by thier deputy headmistress.

"Ello, Professor Snape, I was informed zat you 'ave an uneaven number of boys to girls for 'ze dance class. We are in need of a few boy students to 'elp our young ladies learn to dance. May we join your class?" she asked in her soft accented voice.

"Of course! I'm glad that I don't have todo this myself." said Severus as he flicked his wand at the gramaphone to start the music.

"Would you mind aiding me in a deminstraition?" asked Severus as he held out his hand to the deputy headmistress.

"I'd be honored." she said as she placed her slender gloved hand into his and allowed him to pull her closer to him. "Ladies watch my actions very carefully as we move.' she said as she stepped into Severus's arms.

"Gentlemen, remember, your hands are to reamin respectfully at the girl's waist. If I catch anyone moving thier hands lower, it will earn you detention with filtch and restriction for attending the yule ball." said Severus as he placed his hand tenderly on the slender woman's waist and began to dance aroun effortlessly.

After the deminstraition was over the two watched the students and corrected thiem where needed. By the end of the day Severus was ready for sleep. His sleep was undisterbed this night, and he had not dreams until the early morning hours, when the wonam's voice again saing the song in his head..

_~Dream Sequence~_

_Angel Malfoy danced around the family Christmas tree as they helped the house elves decorate. The entire family minus their father. "On the first day of christmas my true love gave to me, a partrege in a pear tree. On thte second day of christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle doves, and a partrege in a pear tree." the dream Malfoy's and Severus sang out happily._

_The dream whent white, and Severus found himself at his current age dressed in the dark hunter gree and black robes with the silver snake. The room that he was standing it looked like the great hall, but it was decorated in white,with twinkling fairy lights all around. There were darker white shaddows of people dancing and moving around him as he walked through the crowd searching for the voice that called to him._

_Then he heard the woan's voice again. "Severus Snape, you are a wonderful dancer. I am glad to see that your dancing lessons stuck with you after all of these years. I look forward to dancing with you, but it is now time for you to wake up, my love." _

_~End Dream Sequence~_

Severus woke up to find his phoenix Angel sitting on his stomach, with a letter in her beak and a large box sitting on his trunk at the foot of his bed. "I didn't think that I was doing anything special that would make you like me so much." he chuckled as he lovingly stroked Angel's wings and opened the letter.

_"Dearest Severus Snape,_

_I look forward to dancing with you soon at teh Yule ball. I came accross this next gift during my many travels around the world. and thought that you'd like them and find them very useful in potions. enjoy my love._

_All my love, _

_Your Secret Admirer."_

Severus eyed the large package and smiled. Sure there had been a few gifts that he could have done without, but considering that she hed also given him quite a few rare and extreamly expensive gifts, he figured that perhaps this woman wasn't too bad. He was even starting to enjoy the holiday season.

With child like glee tugging at his heart, he stood up from his bed and ripped into the package to see what his lady had gifted him with this time. as he tore into the box and pulled out wads, and even more wads of paper, his hands came to rest on the lid of a small wooden box with his initials engraved into the lid. He pulled the box out carefuly and placed it on his lap wondering how to open it.

Angel flashed away suddenly and reappeared in a flash of light and snowflakes with another note in her beak. He put his box down and took the note from his phoenix and read it eagerly hoping that it was another note from his admirer.

_"Dearest Severus Snape,_

_Please forgive me. I forgot to include something that you need to open your gift. Tp open the custom box inside, place your hand on the lid and sing the song that is stuck in your head replacing the original words with the gifts that you have recieved for the past seven days. Once the box is open you may change the lock password to suit you better. I just thought that you needed some cheering up this season so hence the password that I've chosen._

_All my love, _

_Your Secret Admirer."_

Severus smiled and placed his hand on the lid of the box, before clearing his throat. He hesitated thinking over the song and the gifts that he had recieved. Angel the phoenix trilled and it kind of sounded like the first bars of the song in his mind. "Okay, okay, I'll sing already." he laughed as he smiled at the birds antics.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a phoenix and a fig tree. On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree. On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree. On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree."

"On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, five Gringots keys, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree. On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, six Slytherin scrolls, five Gringots keys, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree."

"On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven sets of dress robes, six Slytherin scrolls, five Gringots keys, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree." As he finished that last verse he heard a click and the lid opened when he removed his hand. He peered inside to find eight crystal phials filled with what turned out to be Acromantula venom. He carefully opened one of the phials and smiled as he realized that his susspissions were correct.

"On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eight phials of acromantula venom, seven sets of dress robes, six Slytherin scrolls, five Gringots keys, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree." He sang loudly in time with the phoenix's trills joyfully.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Chapter 9 The Ninth Day of Christmas~**

Severus was over the moon with his newest gift, and replaced the lid on the box leaving the password as it was. He carried the box over to his book shelf and tapped his wand on a certain book, muttering the encantation under his breath. A small hidden door opened to reveal a secret compartment built into the wall. He placed the box of acromantula venom into the compartment with the tylenium cauldrons, and the Slytherin scrolls, then smiled as he sealed the secret door and went on about his day..

He was a man of few pleasures in life. He loved brewing, and inventing spells. Something that he had even started to partake in that nobocy realized that he liked was to sit or stand leaning against a tree by the banks of the black lake and watch the students play in the snow, or skate on the now frozen waters of the lake.

He walked out to his tree, and leaned against it thinking that nobody but him was out at this time in the morning, only to hear the sound of thundering hooves go rushing passed him in a white and blue blur. He turned back to the lake just in time to see what looked like his snow phoenix Angel flying freely over teh black lake followed closely by the massive Abraxan winged horses, that belonged to the headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy.

Haggrid came running up gasping for air and came to a sliding hault beside Severus. "Don't know where that snow phoenix came from but ever since the beginning of the year, she's been flying through the paddock where the winged horses are kept and rylling them up. They escape, and then fly around the grounds for about an hour, before returning to the paddock. Then the phoenix dissappears." said Haggrid as he watched the phoenix and the winged horses frolic in the air.

They stood there for a while just watching as the phoenix would make rings of snow, and the winged horses would fly through them as they fell toward the ground. As the morning bells rang out to signal breakfast the winged horses followed the phoenix back to the paddock, and started to drink the single malt whisky that Haggird had put out for them greedily.

Angel then flew back to Severus trilling happily as she flew around his head, before landing briefly on his shoulder and giving him a gentle squeeze and flying off toward the castle. "She seems to like ya." said Haggrid as he turned to walk up to the castle for the morning meal.

"She should, after all someone sent her to me as a gift a few days ago." admitted Severus as they walked together through the snow toward breakfast.

For the rest of the day Severus was in a good mood and even smiled more openly letting, and volenteered to help decorate the great hall the night before the ball. Later that night he retired to his bed and drempt again of dancing with the mystery lady at the ball. This time the dream was a bit more vivid in detail. He still couldn't make out people around him or exactly who his mystery lady was, but he felt joyful and happy when he awoke the next morning.

Again Angel was sitting on his chest with a letter in her beak for him. He took the letter and jrjipped it open excitedly.

_"Dearest Severus Snape,_

_Your next gift is equally rare and hard to find. it is rather large, so I've had it delivered to your living room. Do be very careful as there is still loads of venom contained within your gift._

_All my love,_

_Your Secret Admirer"_

Severus lept out of bed and ran into his living room like a child on Christmas morning to see what his gift was. There was a large box sitting on the ground under the small Christmas tree. He grabbed a cushion from the sofa and used it to settle himself on the floor in front of his box. He then eagerly ripped the paper that wrapped the box sending it flying all over the place, and gasped in awe at what was nestled within.

Inside the box nestled tenderly in straw and wrapped in dragon's hyde, was nine massive Basilisk fangs. He wandlessly summoned his dragon hyde gloves and slipped them on to examine his treasure more carefully. After all the note did say that they still had a lot of venom in them. He wasn't taking any chances.

After carefully looking at each of the fangs, he got to his feet and opened his secret hiding spot for things that he didn't want others to find, and placed the box of basilisk fangs inside. He then locked the room back and walked to the shower and sang at the top of his lungs with merryment and joy.

"On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, nine basilisk fangs, eight phials of acromantula venom, seven sets of dress robes, six Slytherin scrolls, five Gringots keys, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree."


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 10 The Tenth Day of Christmas~**

For that entire day he sang the song a bit louder where everyone would know that he was feeling perticularly festive.. He even caught Poppy Pomfrey standing under the mistletoe and ran up to her,and placed a feather light kiss on her cheek making her blush with shock and disbelief. "Severus, what has gotten into you, lately? Smiling, humming, and singing christmas carols, and now you kiss me under the mistletoe.. Are you feeling ill?" asked Pomfrey in concern.

"No, Poppy, truthfully I haven't felt this good in years. I feel happier and happier every day. Surely it's not a crime for me to enjoy the holiday season?" smiled Severus as he yanked a sprig of mistletoe from the wall and held it over Minerva's head as he placed a chaced kiss on her cheek as well shocking her into stunned silence, before skipping down the hall singing happily once more.

Both witches gave each other puzzled and stunned looks before walking on into the great hall. Later that night Severus sat up for a while reading no old muggle book full of christmas storys. He leaned back in his favorite chair thinking about the good times that were few and far between, when his mother would make him a special breakfast of pancakes shaped like snow men that were covered in powdered sugar and topped with little pieces of chocolate for the buttons and eyes, and a red cherry for a nose.

He fell fast asleep and could swear that he heard a woman's voice humming the tune that was now so stuck in his head that he sang it for everyone to hear. in a soft voice. He woke up to find his phoenix Angel sitting on his sholder trilling the tune to the song happily with a note in her beak from his admirer.

"_Dearest Severus Snape,_

_I wanted to give you something that you can use in your personal potions ingredients garden. Therefore you should go to your personal garden. There you will find a plant that I believe that you have been lacking._

_All my love, _

_Your Secret Admirer."_

Severus jumped out of his chair and grabbed his winter cloak before exiting his quarters and heading into his personal lab. Once he was in the lab he ran up the spiraled staircase that led to his personal garden, and looked around eagerly. To his surprise there was another greenhouse added to his guarden. Inside of the green house was ten Venomous Tentacula plants in thier own little clay pots. Around each pot was tied a green and silver silk ribbon.

He entered the green house and happily watered the new plants as he sang his favorite new song. "On the tenth day of christmas my true love gave to me, ten Venomous Tentacula, nine, basilisk fangs, eight phials of acromantula venom, seven sets of dress robes, six Slytherin scrolls, five Gringots keys, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree."


	11. Chapter 11

**~Chapter 11 The Eleventh Day of Christmas~**

Severus finished tending his garden and seemed to float on an invisable cloud of air as he went though his day. He was so happy today that he placed a hunter green father christmas hat on his head and wore it all day long. Every time that he passed a student he smiled warmly and wished thme a happy christmas.

Now his happy and jolly mood was noticed my everyone, guests, students, and staff. There was definately something different about Severus Snape today. Professor Moody, Minerva, and Poppy all were suspecting that someone had slipped a little something extra into his cup of morning coffee. They even questioned the Weasley twins about a prank on Professor Snape.

"No, honest, Professor Mc'gonagal, we haven't done anything to him. We don't want to get expelled." said George Weasley in a fearful tone.

"We also don't want to spend the rest of our time here at Hogwarts in detention with him. Trust us we're not that stupid." said Fred fearfully.

"Very well Master's Weasley, but if I find out that you've done something to him, I'll see you both get expelled for good." snapped Minerva crossly.

Later that night Severus returned to his quarters and enlarged his Christmas tree so that it took up an entire corner of his living room and reached the ceiling. He then left the castle and ran to Hog's Made to do a bit of last minute shopping. Knowing that his snow phoenix could get in and out of the castle eaisly he summoned her and had her take his bags back to his rooms. He then walked out to his favorite spot and watched as Lady Angelic tried to teach Madam Maxien how to ice skate on the surface of the frozen black lake. As he watched them he couldn't help thinking that indeed Angelic looked very much like someone who had been on his mind a lot lately.

It had been years since either he or Lucius had heard from Lucius's sister Angel Malfoy, but surely if she was truly gone, he wouldn't be thinking of her now. He had even gone as far as to purchase a lovely set of diamond encrustted hair combs for her as a christmas gift. He doubted that she would recieve it, but he just had to try.

He retired to his quarters that night, and sat himself down at his desk with a piece of parchment and the gift wrapped and ready to send to her. He thought for a moment and then dipped his quill into his ink and began to write.

"_Dear Angel Malfoy,_

_I am sending this letter in the hopes that it will find you. It has been years since you dissapeared from your family home, after our third year at Hogwarts. I was told that you had died, but I simply don't believe it. You have been on my mind a lot lately, and I have even had dreams about you, from back when we were children, and you invited a lonely boy to your family home to take part in the holiday festivities. There is even a woman here visiting from Beauxbatons who reminds me of you. I wish that you were here to share in the joy of the holiday with me, but since you are not, I thought that you might enjoy recieving a gift._

_Hoping that you are well wherever you are,_

_S.S."_

He finished the letter and handed it to his phoenix Angel. after gently tying the small parcel to her leg. "I'm trusting you with a very important mission. I know that ir anyone can find her, that you can. Please take this letter and parcel to Angel Miricle Hope Malfoy, and be careful my lovely phoenix. Return as quickly as you can." he said as he opened the door of his living quarters and let the phoenix fly out of the dongions, through the doors of the great hall and out into the open night time sky.

He then yawned and sank sleepily into his bed for the night. Dreams of the Yule ball flooded his mind again, and thins looked more and more defined. He could now make out the faces of the students tha staff that danced around him as he walked through the great hall, but the figure of the woman stillaluded him.

He awoke as always when the voice from his dream told him too, and foind that his Phoenix Angel was back and purched on top of his headboard looking down into his black eyes, as she trilled happily . This time there was a pile of multi colored phoenix feathers laying on his chest and two letters in her beak.

He ripped into the first letter that was addressed from Angel Miricle Hope Malfoy,

"_Dearest Severus Snape,_

_I was so very glad to see that you've not forgotten me. I only wish that I could say the same for my big brother Lucius. The hair combs that you sent are lovely. Thank you so very much for thinking of me during my favorite time of year. You may be wondering, where I've been for all of these years? All I can say for now is that I was safe. You know very well that my father never wanted me. After my mother's death, I fled for my own safety. Yes it was frightening to do such a reckless thing at the tender age of thirteen years old, but my mother had made provisions for me. Trust me that I did not suffer, and that we will see each other again if you so wish. I wish that I could see you and dance with you the way that we used to do, but for now, please know that I'm closer than you think._

_Love,_

_Angel M. H. Malfoy_

_P.S. Please don't tell my brother that you've heard from me. If he truly cared he would attempt to write to me as you have."_

Severus folded the letter from Angel Malfoy and held it to his chest as a tear rolled down his cheek. Then sighing in resignation he opened the letter from his secret admirere and read it.

"_Dearest Severus Snape,_

_Have you guessed who I am yet? If not my love, don't worry about it for we shall meet soon. I have waited a long time in a lonely exsistance and when I saw you, I just knew that I couldn't live another day without making my presence known to you. Until the night of the Yule ball my beloved, I bid you please enjoy your gift. I have sent you four tail feathers from a fire phoenix, three from a water phoenix, two from a shadow phoenix and two from a weather phoenix. So now you have eleven phoenix tail feathers to use in your experiments. Use them well._

_All my love,_

_Your Secret Admirer for not much longer.:_

Severus folded the letter and thought to himself silently as he sorted the phoenix feathers by color. There were four bright red feathers with orange and gold ends, three bright ocian blue feathers with turcoise ends, two black feathers with a pearlesent shine to them, and two white feathers with rainbow colored edges. This was a beautiful gift and must have cost his admirer a fortune.

He got up and put the phoenix feathers away with his other treasures and then left his quarters singing happily. "On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eleven phoenix feathers, ten Venomous Tentacula, nine, basilisk fangs, eight phials of acromantula venom, seven sets of dress robes, six Slytherin scrolls, five Gringots keys, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree."


	12. Chapter 12

**~Chapter 12 The Twelfth Day Of Christmas~**

Severus was now in a fine mood. He smiled and sang happily as he patroled the halls for naughty students who wouldn't get anything from father Christmas , and even helped decorate the Great hall for the Yule ball, which was to take place thte nest day. There seemed to be a noticable spring to his step and now every one was certain that he was simply happy and enjoying the spirit of the season.

He retired early that night too excited for the promise of the next day and the meeting of his secret admirer that was soon to happen,. He fell into a deep sleep and drempt again of the Yule ball.

~_Dream Sequence~_

_He arrived in the great hall and walked through the crowded dance floor on the hunt for his dance partner. Never mind the fact that he intended to dance in front of the entire school and possibly ruin his reputation in the process, he wanted this. As a slow waltz began to play he felt a light tap on his shoulder and spun to find what looked like an older more adult version of Angel Malfoy. She was dressed in a figure lattering shiny silver ball gown with emeralds sewn in around the bottom hem and around the darring halter top neck line. Her long white hair was pulled back with the diamond hair combs that Severus had sent to her. She held out her hand demurely and spoke. "Severus my love, you're still dreaming. Wake up my darling one, and remember that I shall see you soon."_

_~End Dream Sequence~_

Severus awoke to find this time that his phoenix Angel was no where to be found. A note was sitting on his chest, and the set of dress robes that he had chosen were hanging neatly on the outside of his closet door. His fine Dragon hyde shoes were sitting on the floor beneath the robes. He stretched and opened the letter to see what his admirer had to say this morning. In the back of his head he was wondering where his phoenix was.

He dressed into his robes and dress shoes, and brushed through his shoulder length black hair, and smiled at his reflection in the mirror. Then read over his letter with a large smile on his face.

"_Dearest Severus Snape, _

_I've made you something special that I know that you will love for your last gift. Go into your kitchenet and look beside your coffee pot. There you will find the last of my gifts until later that night, that is._

_All my love,_

_You're Secret Admirer until tonight."_

Severus walked happily into his living room to find his phoenix Angel sitting in the branches of the enlarged Christmas tree trilling happily. He looked around eagerly and walked over to his coffee pot, that was already full of his favorite hot brew of coffee. Sitting beside the coffee pot was a large platter of twelve cookies that werre shaped like his face wearing a green father christmas hat.

He poured himself a large coffee cup of black coffee, and sat himself at the small dining table in his quarters with the platter of cookies in front of him. Then he took a cookie and dipped it into his coffee taking a large bite, as he chuckled to himself. He then held up a cookie up into the air and called to his phoenix.

"Angel, come and have a cookie with me." he said as he wiggled the cookie in the air invitingly. Angel flapped her wite wings and flew over his head snatching the cookie on the fly, before she landed gracefully on the other side of the table. He laughed as the phoenix held the cookie in one tallon and pecked at it taking small bits off of it with each peck.

"Ive better get going to help the others prepare the great hall a bit more before the ball. Enjoy that, my sweet feathered friend, and I'll see you later tonight.." he said as he left the room after finishing almost the entire platter of cookies.

As night time fell, and the ball commenced everyone was shocked to see that Severus was once again wearing something other than his trademark black. He walked around the ball room ensureing that harmone driven teens were dancing in a respectful manner, and searching for his secret admirer. As the music slowed down and the less rowdy and voisterous teens retired to thier beds he was starting to loose hope that his secret admirer wouldn't show herself.

He leaned against a piller of an out cove, not realizing that he was standing directly under a sprig of mistletoe. Suddenly his eyes were covered by a pair of hands wearing silver satin gloves, and the voice from his dreams whispered into his ear enticingly. "Guess who, tall dark and handsome." she said allowing her vanilla scented purfume to enter his nostrils.

"That voice, I've heard it before. That purfume, I only know one person who wears that scent." said Severus with a surprised smile on his face.

"If you know who I am than say my name." invited the soft voice.

"The only person who wears that purfume is Angel Miricle Hope Malfoy." he said as she removed her hands from his eyes and allowed him to turn around to face her.

Severus turned around slowly with his eyes still shut and opened them as he felt her soft lips on his. Angel Malfoy pulled away from the kiss and smiled with her red and green holiday lipstick making his eyes widen in shock. "Mistletoe!" she said ppointing up to the ceiling with a smile on her face.

"Wait a minute, you've been here all along, acting as the deputy headmistress of Beauxbatons. Why didn't you just tell me who you were?" asked Severus as he offered her his arm and led her out onto the dance floor.

"Truthfully, Severus I had hoped that you would have recognized me long before now. I spent the rest of my schooling at Beauxbatons living with my mother's sister in her family home in France. I've wanted to return but, until now that wasn't possible." she explained as they floated around the floor.

"Well, you've certainly managed to make this one of the best holidays that i've had in a long time. Although I could have done without your lipstick stuck on my face. How did you get into my living quarters to kiss my face anyway?" he asked as he dipped her, making her giggle lightly.

Come with me, and I'll show you," she whispered into his ear as he pulled her back to a proper standing position. Severus kept ahold of her hand and allowed her to lead him from the room and down into the dungeons and into his quarters through his office. Once they were both inside of his living quarters and the door had closed behind them, Angel released his hand and smiled sweetly before she transformed into her animagus form.

As she shrunk Severus's jaw dropped on shock as he realized exactly how far she had gone to show him how much she truly cared for him. Angel in snow phoenix form flew into the air and arround the tree trilling the notes to the song that she had used to make him happy, then she landed on the floor at his feet and transformed back into her human form.

"You are definately still a slytherin at heart. Only a true slytherin would be able to pull off such a surprise without detection." smiled Severus as he pulled her into his arms and attempted to steal a kiss.

She placed a finger over his lips and smiled sweetly. "Not so fast,handsome Slytherin Prince. You want to kiss me, than you'll have to sing the song first." she chided with a soft giggle.

"Have you not made me sing enough this month?" asked Severus rolling his eyes.

"No, now if you want that kiss sing for it." she ordered before bursting into song.

Severus had no choice, he truly wanted that kiss, so he sang with her. "On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a phoenix and a fig tree. On the second day of christmas my true love gave to me two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree. On the thrid day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree."

"On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree. On the fifth day of christmas my true love gave to me, five Gringots keys, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree. On the sixth day of christmas my true love gave to me, six Slytherin scrolls, five Gringots keys, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons,and a phoenix and a fig tree."

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven sets of dress robes, six Slytherin scrolls, five Gringots keys, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree. On the eighth day of christmas my true love gave to my, eight phials of acromantula venom, seven sets of dress robes, six Slytherin Scrolls, five Gringots keys, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree."

"On the ninth day of christmas my truel love gave to me, nine, basilisk fangs, eight phials of acromantula venom, seven sets of dress robes, six Slytherin scrolls, five Gringots keys, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree. On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ten Venomous Tentacula, nine, basilisk fangs, eight phials of acromantula venom, seven sets of dress robes, six Slytherin scrolls, five Gringots keys, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree."

"On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eleven phoenix feathers, ten Venomous Tentacula, nine, basilisk fangs, eight phials of acromantula venom, seven sets of dress robes, six Slytherin scrolls, five Gringots keys, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree. On the twelth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, twelve christmas cookies, eleven phoenix feathers, ten Venomous Tentacula, nine, basilisk fangs, eight phials of acromantula venom, seven sets of dress robes, six Slytherin scrolls, five Gringots keys, four kisses on my face, three ugly sweaters, two tylenium cauldrons, and a phoenix and a fig tree." they sang together as they danced together around his living room happily.

Then they both collapsed on the sofa and laughed as they shared several christmas kisses, all of which Severus enjoyed and would never forget. As the night drew late Angel kissed Severus goodnight and he walked her back to her private living quarters and bit her good night. "Thank you for every thing, Angel. Merry Christmas." he said as he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Merry christmas to you too, Severus. I'm glad that I could make it a pleasurable one for you this year.." said Angel Malfoy as she stepped behind her door and closed it for the night.

~The End~


End file.
